Loneliness
by Lehto
Summary: Morgiana ne comprend pas pourquoi Hakuryuu refuse l'aide des autres. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il met tant de distance avec les gens alors qu'il semble tant souffrir parfois, alors qu'elle voudrait tant l'aider...


_Voilà un petit OS qui vaut ce qu'il vaut. Il me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps alors j'ai fini par l'écrire, parce que je trouve ce pairing mignon aussi. Il se situe à leur retour à Sindria après l'obtention de Zagan. Si l'inspiration est là, peut être que j'en ferais une fiction par la suite, on verra d'ici là : )_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

Pressant le pas, Morgiana courait, traversant la forêt sous une pluie diluvienne. Pratiquant son entraînement quotidien, elle n'avait pas prêté attention aux nuages qui s'étaient amoncelés progressivement au dessus de Sindria. Ce ne fut que lorsque les premières gouttes tombèrent des masses grisâtres qu'elle les avait remarqué. Mais sitôt après, un véritable torrent s'était abattu sur ses épaules, la forçant à courir à la recherche d'un abri le temps que l'averse s'estompe. Elle finit par repérer une petite cavité dans une falaise et s'y dirigea rapidement, se glissant sous les branchages qui la bordait. La petite grotte s'enfonçait un peu plus profondément dans la roche, lui permettant de fuir les gouttes que le vent pouvait lui envoyer.

Soufflant un peu, elle s'essora les cheveux pour les débarrasser de l'eau tiède qui ruisselait dans son dos avant d'en faire de même avec sa robe. Quel temps... Elle s'assit sur le sol et croisa les bras sur ses genoux après les avoir ramené contre elle. Le paysage si verdoyant de la forêt était terni par un rideau gris, brouillant le paysage tandis que le vacarme des gouttes sur le sol couvrait les bruits de la faune locale. La tiédeur de l'air mêlée à l'odeur de la pluie et aux parfums des plantes faisait parvenir une fragrance très agréable au nez de la jeune fanalis. Elle ferma les yeux pour l'apprécier davantage, respirant par petites bouffées cette odeur douce et sucrée. Elle se laissa bercer par ce doux mélange de sons et de parfums dans son petit abri. Elle pouvait discerner le son d'une goutte se fracassant sur les feuilles des arbres, les griffes de petits animaux gratter sur leurs troncs dans une course effrénée pour se mettre à l'abri ou encore des battements d'ailes rapides s'éloignant à toute vitesse. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux pour scruter les alentours en entendant des bruits de course. Quelqu'un d'autre devait chercher à s'abriter, et elle se redressa en discernant la silhouette de Hakuryuu qui se pressait, un bras en visière pour se protéger les yeux de la pluie. Elle agita la main en parlant plus fort pour couvrir le vacarme de la pluie.

« Hakuryuu ! Par ici ! »

Sursautant, le prince se stoppa et tourna la tête autour de lui à la recherche de la personne qui l'appelait. Il se figea en apercevant la chevelure rouge de Morgiana et vint dans sa direction d'un pas vif, poussant un soupir une fois dans l'abri de roche. Puis il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui posait sa lance contre la paroi rocheuse. Il remarqua des éraflures sur ses poignets, sans doute était-elle en train de s'entraîner comme lui avant de se faire surprendre par la pluie. Cela ne faisait quelques jours qu'ils étaient revenus du labyrinthe de Zagan, ils se remettaient tout juste de leurs blessures mais pourtant, chacun était déterminé à avancer, réfléchissant à leurs projets à venir. Lui le premier. Lui qui le désirait depuis si longtemps, avait enfin obtenu un djinn. Néanmoins... il regarda sa main en bois, résultat de la magie de Zagan pour remplacer celle qu'il avait perdu à cause de l'attaque de Al-Thamen. Il devait encore apprendre à la maîtriser pleinement. Le manque de sensibilité le gênait, cette main privée du sens du toucher rendait le maniement de son arme bien plus compliqué. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait apprendre au plus vite à s'en servir, s'il voulait accomplir la mission qu'il s'était fixé.

« Tu ne devrais pas en faire trop, tes blessures ne sont pas encore guéries... »

La voix calme de la fanalis le tira de ses pensées et il leva les yeux sur elle. Elle avait vraiment l'air inquiète. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il la connaissait mais il avait remarqué tous ces petits gestes qu'elle pouvait avoir. Elle baissait les yeux quand elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle parlait peu mais n'en était pas moins attentive à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, bien au contraire. Si effacée, elle n'hésitait pourtant pas à se mettre en avant et venir à la rescousse de ses amis si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, prête à tout encaisser pour eux. Le labyrinthe le lui avait montré. Elle était forte. Encore maintenant, il peinait à croire qu'elle les avait soulevé sans mal avec Alibaba et Aladin, comme s'ils ne pesaient pas plus lourd que trois plumes. Mais il avait compris que, derrière cette force démesurée se cachait une personne calme, qui s'inquiétait pour les autres et qui voulait aider de toutes ses forces, quitte à aller jusqu'à l'épuisement. Et c'était ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Ce contraste désarmant entre cette force phénoménale et cette personnalité si douce. Il n'y avait pas pareille personne dans son pays et il n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer quelqu'un comme ça un jour. Et pourtant, elle était là devant lui.

« Je vais bien. Et tu as aussi été durement touchée, toi aussi tu dois faire attention... »

Morgiana ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder essorer tant bien que mal ses vêtements. Que ce soit dans le labyrinthe ou ici, il ne changeait pas. Il était rude avec lui même. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Au début, elle avait eu peur en apprenant qu'un prince de Kou venait. Après ce qu'il s'était passé à Balbad, elle redoutait une confrontation avec Alibaba qui l'aurait fait souffrir. Mais tout s'était bien passé, le prince semblait réellement gentil. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tant repoussé leur aide. Il persistait dans l'idée de réussir seul, par sa seule force alors qu'ils étaient tous prêts à l'aider. Il avait poussé son corps à l'extrême en recourant à la manipulation de son magoi, il s'était battu de toutes ses forces. Encore maintenant, il persistait à se démener comme un fou. Pourquoi les repoussait il à ce point ? N'avait-il donc pas confiance en eux même après ce qu'ils avaient traversé ? Elle regarda le sol. Elle aurait aimé savoir mais... qui était-elle pour lui demander ce genre de chose...

« Ça n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter... »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il contemplait le paysage grisé par la pluie. Elle regarda à son tour. En effet, loin de s'atténuer, les lieux semblèrent s'assombrir un peu plus, des nuages noires barrant le passage des rayons du soleil.

« C'est vrai...

_Quelle plaie...

_Tu n'aimes pas la pluie ? »

Hakuryuu sourit un peu à sa question, levant les yeux pour regarder le ciel obscurcit par les nuages.

« … Il y a de nombreuses croyances dans mon pays. Certains disent que lorsque la pluie tombe, c'est comme si le ciel pleurait pour exprimer sa tristesse devant ce qu'il voit. »

Morgiana regarda les gouttes qui s'écrasaient à l'entrée de leur abri improvisé. Les gouttes seraient ses larmes ? Elle trouvait cette vision des choses assez jolie à vrai dire...

Hakuryuu laissa échapper un rire en regardant les gouttes ruisseler le long des feuilles qui marquaient l'entrée de la grotte.

« Mais pleurer ne résout rien, au contraire, ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses. »

Il se mordit la lèvre en repensant à la réaction qu'il avait eu dans le labyrinthe. Il sentait la honte lui brûler la gorge. Il était un prince, il était venu de son propre gré pour obtenir un djinn et il avait lamentablement éclaté en sanglots devant eux. Rien que d'y repenser, il sentit une vague de dégoût à son encontre se mêler à la honte qui l'habitait.

« Pleurer, c'est pour les faibles. Alors non, je n'aime pas la pluie... »

Morgiana le regarda avant de pincer les lèvres. De nouveau, cette sensation qui revenait quand elle l'observait. Cette façon qu'il avait de dire les choses... c'était comme s'il dressait un mur entre lui et les autres. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il donc à cacher ou à protéger ? Ne souffrait-il donc pas de s'isoler de la sorte, de tout encaisser tout seul ?

« … C'est vrai que ça n'arrangera pas les choses mais... »

Elle ne savait pas trop comment le dire. Elle même découvrait encore tout juste ce qu'était d'avoir de vrais amis sur qui compter. Et elle voulait le lui transmettre, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne devait pas s'isoler de la sorte, que s'il avait besoin d'aide, il n'avait qu'à demander et ils accourraient aussitôt.

« Je pense que... ça peut soulager. D'exprimer ce qu'on a sur le cœur... Plutôt que de s'effondrer en gardant tout pour soi, être triste et pleurer une bonne fois pour toute peut aider à aller mieux et avancer... »

Hakuryuu garda le silence puis ferma les yeux.

« Les larmes... n'ont jamais changé quoi que ce soit... »

Non, elles n'avaient jamais rien fait de tel pour lui. Pourtant, il en avait tant versé par le passé. Tellement... Combien de larmes avait-il versé pour la mort de son père ? Combien avaient coulé sur ses joues alors qu'il était terrifié dans ce grand incendie dans lequel il avait été propulsé avec ses aînés ? Combien lui avaient brûlé les yeux alors qu'il avait vu ses frères périr devant lui sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit ? Et est ce que cela lui avait été utile ? Cela lui avait-il rendu ses frères ? Non. Ça ne lui avait rien donné, rien rendu. Elles ne lui avaient laissé qu'un sentiment de vide béant dans le cœur alors qu'il luttait pour rester en vie. Un vide qui s'était comblé par une colère sourde qui lui brûlait les entrailles, colère qui se transformait peu à peu en haine. La tristesse était un sentiment inutile, il l'avait compris très jeune.

« A quoi bon montrer ses sentiments aux autres ? Ils ne feront que s'en servir contre nous pour assouvir leurs propres desseins et une fois fait, ils se débarrasseront de nous. Non, pleurer ne sert à rien.

_Tout le monde n'est pas ainsi. Il y a des bonnes personnes qui veulent sincèrement aider. Tes amis, ta famille sont s-

_Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne sais pas ! »

Morgiana se raidit devant le ton sec qu'il employa. Elle le regarda serrer le poing si fort que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches. Sa mâchoire était crispée alors que son regard était devenu si noir. Il y avait de la souffrance sur son visage, mais aussi tant de colère qui émanait de lui qu'elle sentit une vague d'angoisse la gagner. Il lui paraissait si différent quand il abordait ce genre d'expression, comme si elle avait affaire à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Tu pense savoir qui je suis ? Tu parles comme si tu savais tout mais tu ne comprends absolument rien ! »

Non, elle ne savait pas le mal qui rongeait sa famille mais aussi l'empire tout entier. Elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il se passait là-bas. Elle ne savait pas que c'était un membre de sa propre famille qui était responsable de tout ! Sa propre mère ! Il ne pouvait confier à personne le projet qu'il s'était imposé ! Il ne pouvait croire en personne là-bas pour l'aider ! Il devait avancer seul, devenir fort par lui même pour ensuite pouvoir agir ! Il n'avait pas d'autres choix ! Non, elle ne comprenait rien du tout !

Il l'entendit bouger et tourna la tête pour lui lancer un regard glacial, prêt à la repousser. Mais il se figea en la voyant prendre sa main droite dans les siennes doucement, le regard rivé au sol alors qu'il pouvait voir des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Pourquoi... pourquoi affichait-elle une mine pareille ? Ah, il avait sans doute été trop loin...

« … Je... je suis désolée... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ses mains tremblant un peu alors qu'elles serraient celle du prince. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était l'aider à sortir de cette tristesse, de cette solitude qu'il s'imposait. Elle voulait lui transmettre la joie qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsque ses amis lui avaient tendus la main, qu'ils l'avaient accepté auprès d'eux. Mais n'avait elle donc réussi qu'à le blesser davantage ? Pourtant, elle pensait si sincèrement ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle ne connaissait pas la cause de ses souffrances mais n'était-ce pas trop à porter pour lui seul ? Elle n'était pas très forte pour comprendre les autres mais pourtant, même elle se rendait compte qu'il portait un fardeau bien trop grand pour lui. Combien de temps tiendrait-il seul comme ça s'il ne pouvait même pas se confier à quelqu'un ? Elle avait vu qu'il pouvait aller très loin tout en négligeant sa propre santé. Un jour ou l'autre, son corps ne le supporterait plus. Elle sentait son cœur se serrer en le voyant ainsi.

« Je sais qu'on ne se connaît presque pas... je ne sais rien sur toi... Mais tu prend toujours sur toi. Tu te mets tout le temps une telle pression sur tes épaules, tu te blesse et continue tout seul. Tu n'as pas besoin de te retenir autant, tu peux te laisser aller... »

Elle le regarda alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, croisant son regard bleuté qui la fixait aussi, déboussolé.

« Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais ou ne comprends pas... Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas faire mais... »

Elle voulait tellement l'aider. Mais le pouvait-elle seulement ? Tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis son enfance était d'obéir aux ordres qu'on lui donnait sans réfléchir ni protester, en bonne esclave qu'on lui avait appris à être. Son plus grand atout était cette force immense qu'elle possédait ainsi que ses sens plus développés que la moyenne. Mais et après ? Elle se sentait si inutile... Elle n'était pas comme Aladin ou Alibaba, elle ne savait pas quels mots employer pour convaincre les gens, pour les apaiser ou les rassurer. Elle ne comprenait pas aussi bien qu'eux ce que les autres pouvaient éprouver. Que pouvait-elle faire alors ? La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était de lui dire aussi sincèrement que possible ce qu'elle pensait. Elle voulait l'aider, vraiment. Mais elle ne savait pas comment alors qu'il les repoussait tous si vivement.

« Moi je suis prête à t'écouter. Tu peux pleurer, me parler, je ne te jugerais pas. Je ne le répéterais à personne... »

Hakuryuu la regarda. Ses mains chaudes sur la sienne lui arrachaient des frissons, sa voix douce et si hésitante le faisait frémir alors qu'il sentait son cœur se serrer. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire ce genre de choses alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si concernée ? Pourquoi était-elle si gentille avec lui... Pourquoi n'était-elle pas comme tous les autres qu'elle avait pu rencontrer jusque là ? Les choses auraient été tellement plus simple ainsi.

Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux, perlant aux coins de ses paupières, s'accrochant à ses cils. Comment pouvait-elle, simplement en lui disant ces mots, le faire trembler jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme ? Elle réussissait à percer les défenses qu'il avait battit autour de lui pendant des années. Se mordant la lèvre, il posa son front sur l'épaule de la fanalis, n'accordant pas d'importance au sursaut qu'elle eut à son geste. Il la croyait. Il savait qu'elle ne mentait pas. Elle n'en parlerait à personne, pas même à ses amis. Et il savait qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui se moquait des autres. Elle faisait partie de ses gens qui étaient incapables de mentir, dont on pouvait deviner la nature rien qu'en les observant. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir alors qu'elle passait timidement un bras dans son dos dans une tentative pour l'enlacer. Elle était si douce, si gentille. Il trouvait si belle cette maladresse avec laquelle elle essayait de l'apaiser. Alors juste pour cette fois, il pleurerait dans ses bras. Elle serait la seule à le voir ainsi. Parce qu'il l'aimait, il en était certain maintenant. Il aimait cette personne si gentille et douce, si maladroite et pourtant si forte...

Ils restèrent ainsi, immobile pendant une durée qui leur échappa. Ce ne fut que lorsque la pluie s'apaisa qu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre pour regarder la végétation scintiller de mille feu grâce aux rayons du soleil qui, perçant les nuages, se reflétait sur les gouttes d'eau accrochées aux feuillages.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla, laissant un silence teinté d'embarras régner entre eux. Se levant, Hakuryuu ramassa sa lance avant de rejoindre Morgiana qui l'attendait et tous les deux avancèrent, côte à côte. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel, observant les nuages s'écarter pour laisser peu à peu place a une étendue bleu azur. Il était temps pour lui de repartir. Il avait parlé au roi, il avait obtenu un djinn... Son regard coulissa sur la jeune femme à ses cotés. Non, le moment n'était pas propice pour le lui demander. Mais il espérait. Il ne pourrait pas partir sans lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il sentit une pointe de nervosité le gagner à cette idée, lui nouant l'estomac. Il espérait qu'elle répondrait favorablement à ses sentiments. Parce qu'elle était la seule et l'unique à ses yeux. Et elle le serait à jamais...


End file.
